TOP-C
Blood For Friends * FEAR * UCN Peace & Love Train * Carthage * Zenith * TFD * NADC Poseidon * The Legion * BAPS * Olympus * Invicta Independents * TOP * DAWN * NSO * TSO * TMF * OTS * NEW * TMP * FAIL * NpO * Old Guard * WFF * NATO * TOOL * OMFG * GGA * MCXA * Echelon * ADI * TheZoo * TUF * VA * Argent * TPF * Quantum * LSN |force2 = Complaints and Grievances Union * =LOST= * MK * Athens * Vanguard * GR * FoB * ODN Härmlins * MHA * Grämlins The SuperFriends * Fark * CSN * GOD * RoK * RIA * MA * R&R NOIR * Sparta * Aircastle * DF * OSA * Troy * BRIG * DT * NoR * PC * Iunctus * Nemesis * LoSS * AzN LEO * FOK * INT * tR Rosular Kingdom * OBR * Blackwater NEXUS * CoIN * 57th * TF The Stickmen * iFOK * SLCB * FCO Independents * Aloha * Eldar * BACoN * ((O)) * GATO * Ronin * GOONS * TJO * PPF * FAN * TI * IAA * AB * Genesis * Corp * TGH * Kronos * VE * wF * Tetris * Ninjas * Misfit Nations * STA * NNK * HoG * DICE * 1TF * NUHF * TTK * Asgaard * GO * AO * SoL * WAPA * TCI * NV |strength1 = |strength2 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = Valhalla is listed under Duckroll, but is also a member of Poseidon.}} FoB is listed under C&G, but is also a member of NOIR.}} R&R is listed under the SuperFriends, but is also a member of the League of Extraordinary Oranges.}} }} The TOP-C&G War began with the Order of the Paradox preemptively declaring war on the Complaints and Grievances Union bloc. Declarations of war soon followed from IRON, DAWN and TORN, on one side, and MHA, Grämlins, Fark, and Sparta on the other. External Links Declarations of War TOP & Co. ;January 28 *TOP Declaration of War on C&G *IRON & DAWN Declaration of War on C&G *TORN Declaration of War on C&G *NSO Declaration of War on Fark *TSO Declaration of War on C&G *FEAR Declaration of War on C&G *Carthage Declaration of War on ODN *TMF Declaration of War on enemies of TORN ;January 30 ;January 31 *NEW Declaration of War on Athens & The Immortals *TMP Declaration *FAIL Declaration of War on Fark *Valhalla Declaration of War on FAN *NpO Declaration of War on GOD ;February 2 *OG Declaration of War on Grämlins *Zenith Declaration of War on Grämlins *WFF Declaration of War on Athens *NATO & TFD Declaration of War on FoB *Legion & TOOL Declaration of War on Sparta *OMFG Declaration of War on Sparta *GGA Declaration of War on MHA *MCXA Declaration of War on MHA *NADC Declaration of War on MHA *Echelon Declaration of War on MHA *UCN Declaration of War on The Immortals *ADI Declaration of War on Troy *TheZoo Declaration of War on PC, NoR & DT ;February 3 *BAPS Declaration of War on PC *Olympus Declaration of War on NoR *TUF Declaration of War on MHA *Invicta Declaration of War on NoR ;February 4 *VA Declaration of War on HoG *Argent Declaration of War on RIA *TPF Declaration of War on Immortals C&G & Co. ;January 28 *Sparta Declaration of War on IRON *Fark Declaration of War on IRON (Original on Fark forums) *Härmlin Declaration of War on IRON January 29 *Aloha Declaration of War on IRON, DAWN, TORN and TOP *Aircastle Declaration of War on TOP *tR Declaration of War on TORN *Dark Fist Declaration of War on TOP *Eldar Declaration of War on TSO *BACoN Declaration of War on IRON *((O)) Declaration of War on TOP, IRON, and TORN ;January 30 *OBR (and Blackwater) Declaration of War on TORN *GATO Declaration of War on TSO *Ronin Declaration of War on TSO *GOONS Declaration of War on TMF *TJO Declaration of War on TOP/TSO January 31 *PPF Declaration of War on IRON, TOP and TORN *FAN Declaration of War on IRON *OSA Declaration of War on TSO *The Immortals Declaration of War on FEAR *Troy Declaration of War on FEAR *The Brigade Declaration of War on TOP ;February 1 *IAA Declaration of War on TORN & DAWN *Sparta Declaration of War on TOP *Aurora Borealis Declaration of War on OTS *Genesis Declaration of War on TSO ;February 2 *RoK Declaration of War on NEW *The Corporation Declaration of War on NEW *Iunctus Declaration of War on NEW *The Golden Horde Declaration of War on OTS *Kronos Declaration of War on NpO *VE Declaration of War on NpO *PC Declaration of War on Valhalla *wF Declaration of War on NpO *Tetris Declaration of War in support of VE *Nordreich Declaration of War on Valhalla *DT Declaration of War on Valhalla *The Ninjas Declaration of War on NpO *Misfit Nations Declaration of War on NpO *STA Declaration of War on TOP ;February 3 *NNK Declaration of War on NEW *GR Declaration of War on NATO *RIA Declaration of War on TOOL *MA Declaration of War on TOOL *Nemesis Declaration of War on TOP & TOOL *LoSS Declaration of War on TOOL *HoG Declaration of War on WFF ;February 4 *Aloha Declaration of War on TSO & FEAR *Nexus Declaration of War on TORN & WFF *FoB & GR Declaration of War on ADI *MK Declaration of War on NATO *GOONS Declaration of War on NATO *Athens & DICE Declaration of War on NATO *1TF & NUHF Declaration of War on ADI *Aloha Declaration of War on NATO *1TF Declaration of War on NATO *AzN Declaration of War on ADI *TTK & Asgaard Declaration of War on Legion *GO Declaration of War on TUF *AO Declaration of War on OMFG & Legion *SoL Declaration of War on Legion *Fark Declaration of War on Zenith, MCXA, Echelon & NADC *CSN Declaration of War on NADC *WAPA Declaration of War on NATO *DT & PC Declaration of War on Invicta & Olympus *LEO Declaration of War on BAPS, Invicta & Olympus *Stickmen Declaration of War on Invicta *TCI Declaration of War on Legion ;February 5 *FOK Declaration of War on MCXA and Echelon *NpO Declaration of War on TOP *Nueva Vida Declaration of War on Invicta *Quantum Declaration of War on Asgaard, The Templar Knights, and The Circle of Icarus ;February 6 *LSN Declaration of War on 1TF Withdrawals and Surrenders Other Related *Dissolution of the Citadel Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:The Order Of Righteous Nations Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Greenland Republic Category:Vanguard Category:Athens Category:Duckroll Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations Category:=LOST= Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Grämlins Category:Sparta Category:Fark Category:Orange Defense Network Category:Federation of Buccaneers Category:Valhalla Category:Wars of the Random Insanity Alliance